ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
So That I Can Be Me
is the 6th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on August 12th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story763 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "So That I Can Be Me" Synopsis After Zero and Leito transform to help Geed, the mild-mannered family man suddenly finds the prospect of being an Ultraman exciting. Riku doesn't appreciate the insinuation that being a hero is all fun and games, so the two decide to trade roles to figure out who has it rougher. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Ultraman Geed is now engaged in battle against the Fusion Beast, Thunder Killer. Despite Geed giving it his all, even switching from Primitive form to Solid Burning form, Thunder Killer proves to be a much more powerful adversary than Skull Gomora was, and the Fusion Beast manages to overpower Geed with little effort thanks to its Electric Attacks, and even managing to redirect Solid Burning's Strike Boost attack back at Geed. Elsewhere, Leito is watching the battle between Geed and Thunder Killer, and Zero, realizing that Geed is in trouble, orders Leito to transform with the Zero Eye to the Salaryman's confusion. Taking over the human's body to do so, Leito is transformed into Ultraman Zero, and the Ultra arrives just in time to save Geed from Thunder Killer's attack. However before Zero could engage the Fusion Beast in battle, Thunder Killer vanishes without a trance. Later, Laiha and Leito take Riku back to the Observatory to tend to his injuries. With Leito finally encountering Riku's hideout for the first time ever, Laiha and REM attach him to a telepathic device that project's Zero consciousness into a physical form so that he and Leito can explain who they are. After doing so, Riku complains about Zero getting praised as a hero (and still being feared by the public for looking like Belial) despite him doing all the battling against Thunder Killer moments ago, only for Zero (and Laiha) to rebuke by disapproving of Riku's sloppy fighting style being what caused Zero to show up in the first place. Chiming in, Leito states that being an Ultraman felt "satisfying" to him and that he should be given a chance to be an Ultraman too, to Riku and Zero's chagrin. Tension quickly arises between Riku and Leito when the former defends how stressful it is to be an Ultra, whereas the latter rebukes that being a Salaryman isn't as easy as it sounds either. Finally while both men argue, Laiha and REM opt to have both men settle their differences by switching jobs to see who can do which duty better. The next day, Riku uses a special-crafted brooch by REM to disguise himself as Leito while Leito is left to do Riku's old job at the Ginga Market. At Leito's office, Riku is left to answer hundreds of emails (backlog that Leito left behind when Zero took over to help Geed,) but thanks to Pega's bilingual skills (who is also revealed to no longer be able to hide now that the brooch can hide himself as well) they are all dealt with. Unfortunately for the boys, Riku must also not only deal with Leito's absence by dealing with his boss, but also being forced to stay later than usual to catch up on the rest of Leito's backlog. Back at the observatory, Leito too deals with several problems of his own. After being overworked at the Ginga Market, the salaryman is left with no chance to rest as he is immediately confronted by Laiha. Reminded of his desire to be an Ultra like Geed, Laiha forces Leito to work vigorously to get his body in shape, leaving the man physically drained. The next day, Riku and Leito reunite, with both man and teenager making up from their quarrel earlier and expressing how hard it was for both of them to do their respective jobs. Leito also admits that part of the reason why he wanted to become an Ultraman was because now that he has a family, he has something worth fighting for, deducing that a probable reason as to why Riku finds his job to be stressful is because he doesn't have anyone of his own to protect due to everyone's fear of Geed, which makes Riku think about his past actions. Suddenly upon returning to the Observatory, REM gets winds that Thunder Killer has returned and has appeared in Unno to rampage. Knowing that he must confront it once more, Riku goes and transforms into Ultraman Geed to stop the Fusion Beast. Geed puts up a better effort than previously, but eventually, Thunder Killer overwhelms him with his electrical attacks. Geed however does not give up by remembering that there is something out there for him to protect, and out of instinct, Riku/Geed summons a new weapon to use in battle! The Geed Claw! Switching to his Acro Smasher form, Geed strikes Thunder Killer with a barrage of slashes until finally, the Ultra destroys the Fusion Beast with the Diffusion Shower attack, ending its rampage. With the Beast gone, Laiha informs Riku that now that he has a new weapon, she intends on training him how to use it (and other weapons) for combat. Elsewhere though, Kei Fukuide states that he will Fuse again someday, but only after dealing with "the interloper" As he states this, he is confronted by his master: Ultraman Belial! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes